


Time Travel Sucks

by Richbecky213



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 1940s beliefs, 1940s stereotypes, AoU Does Not Happen, Assassination Attempt(s), But Not Much, Civil War does not happen, Eventual Smut, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Stony - Freeform, M/M, Mutant Powers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PTSD, Period-Typical Sexism, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Stubbornness, Swearing, Time Travel, World War II, alternative ending, badass leigh, genius leigh, just well hidden, leigh is tony and steve's daughter, possible triggers, sarcastic leigh, talk of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-12-24 12:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12013224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Richbecky213/pseuds/Richbecky213
Summary: Leigh Antoinette Stark-Rogers was never good at keeping secrets, but when she's forced back in time to save captain america she needs to work hard to keep her secrets close to home. what happens when her powers are discovered while trying to save someone she loves? what happens when hydra takes close interest in her powers? can she handle watching her love fall from a train and her father crash to his icy sleep? can she survive life with out them if she can't get home? or will she succeed in her forced mission and return home safely? one thing for sure no matter how this war ends Leigh Antoinette Stark-Rogers will never again be the same.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i don't own anything. everything is owned by Marvel which i also don't own. if i did i wouldn't be driving a 1999 pickup truck.  
> i might change the title. this is a work in progress and my schedule sometimes makes it hard to write and update so bare with me. also i suck at grammar and spelling so if you're going to complain at least be kind about it and tell me where i messed up and how i could fix it. thanks.  
> feedback and reviews are appreciated. i hope you enjoy. this is my first time posting and hopeful finishing. i have like 8 different fics i'm working on so lets see how this goes shall we.

**_ June 16, 2025 _ **

In the back of the quinjet preparing for a recon mission of a seemingly abandoned Hydra base, Leigh Antoinette Stark-Rogers was talking to her twin brother, Alden.  If anyone looked at them that didn’t know them wouldn’t know that. Leigh and Alden have mutant powers. Leigh has telekinesis and sort of enhanced healing for major injuries. Alden can send his mind to different time periods in history or the future and he’s a shapeshifter. They can also communicate with each other through their minds but only when the other allows. As they discuss the plan Steve, their adopted father, and Tony, their biological father, are standing near the door watching them with smiles. They are 21years old but when Leigh and Alden aren’t on missions they can be almost as childish as Tony, on missions they can act as wise as Captain America. They’ve been on quite a few missions but this was their first one just the two of them, yes the others are here minus Bruce, and Thor, but Leigh and Alden are the only ones going down. Leigh is going over the plan and back up plans in her head with Alden when she feels someone tough her arm. She turns to see Bucky with a worried expression on his face. Leigh glances back to her parents and can feel the tension in Tony’s shoulders without having to see it, but there’s something else there that looks like wonder, worry, concern and… fear. Both her parents looked like they wanted to lock her away and do this mission themselves. Like they know something she didn’t, which felt different from the other times she’s seen it. This didn’t sit well with her. She turned back to Bucky and studied him like aunt Natasha taught them too. Bucky, to anyone that wasn’t in their little family, would look unattached and uncaring of the outcome of this but she knew her boyfriend more than anyone. He was trying to hold back a panic attack like he was never going to see her again. She could see it in his tense shoulders, the way his hands clenched and unclenched, in his breathing. She could see it in his eyes.

“James? What’s wrong? It’s just recon. And you’ll be up here in case something happens. We’ll be fine.” Leigh says, placing a hand on his shoulder. Her dad didn’t like that they were a thing but would except it as long as he didn’t see it. Pop on the other hand seems okay with it. Bucky grabs her hand and brings it to his cheek. Tony twitches a little and starts to take a step forward but Steve stops him with a hand on his arm and a look that says ‘leave it please’. Tony steps back and glares at Bucky.

“Bucky.” Leigh whispers a warning. Bucky grabs the back of her neck and slams their lips together, hard. Leigh melts and parts her lips to deepen the kiss. Bucky runs his tongue over the roof of her mouth and their tongues fight for dominance, but before it can go any forth someone clears their throat and they break apart. Panting Bucky leans his forehead against Leigh’s.

“Remember this, don’t forget, I love you. I have since I first laid eyes on you all those years ago. Don’t let anything I say or do chase you away. I’m an idiot and don’t know what I have but Steve will be there to help. It will be weird and difficult to handle but please stick with me, us. One more thing, remind Steve, 16, 25, 6.when the time comes. That’s important” Bucky looks like he’s on the verge of tears.

“James, you’re talking as if something bad is going to happen or I going to start hating you or something.”

“Please, Leigh, just remember.” Tears started to fall. Leigh wipes them away and kisses his cheek.

“Honey, don’t cry. It’ll be fine and I’ll remember always. I love you too.”

“What are the numbers you need to remember to tell Steve?” Bucky asks.

“16, 25, 6”

“Good they need to be in that order and only say it when he starts to go down.”

“O…k…” Steve and tony walk up to her and hug her tightly and kiss her head.

“We love you honey. We’ll see you when all this is over.” Tony said softly.

“I thought this is just recon.” Leigh said starting to get antsy.

_‘_ _Why are they all acting weird?’_ she asked Alden in their heads.

_‘Don’t look at me. I have no clue what’s happening.’_

_‘You’re no help.’_

“It’s time to go, Leigh. You ready?” Alden asks loudly to get everyone’s attention. His blue eyes stare in her brown. _‘No help my ass.’_

_‘_ _Oh bite me.’_

“Sorry that’s Bucky’s job.” Alden said with a devious smirk.

“What’s my job?”

“NOTHING!” Leigh yells sternly with alight blush and a death glare at Alden. She walks to the door and leaves. Bucky gives Alden a curious look as he smirks and leaves.

“Bye Pop, Dad. I’ll look after her. She’ll be fine. Bucky.” With that he was gone.

“I’m afraid to know what those two talk about in their heads.” Tony said quietly. Steve and Bucky nodded their agreement.

At first everything was going to plan, but as they were about to head back to the jet Leigh heard a strange noise and knew it couldn’t be good. _‘Stay here.’_ she thinks. Alden has a concerned look but nods anyways. Leigh walks forward and down the hall a little to find a man in all black messing with something resembling the portal machine Loki had. When he sees her he activates it and with a wickedly creepy smile walks towards the machine. Leigh’s brain short circuits and she lunges for the man causing them both to go through the portal. Leigh hits something hard and finds it difficult to catch her breath. She doesn’t realize she’s passed out until she feels a faint dripping on her face and arms. The light rain slowly wakes her. Sitting up brings a wave nausea and dizziness but that doesn’t stop her from noticing the first problem she has. She woke alone, the Hydra agent isn’t anywhere to be found. Her second problem, she has no idea where she is. Everything looks different than she knows it should be. After noticing some street signs she realizes they sound familiar. She stands when the dizziness subsides and is met with the sight of a backstreet alleyway. Walking to the mouth of said alley in the shadows like Bucky told her to do if she ever needed to be unnoticeable. Unsurprising those events happened a lot. Once she was at the mouth she realized everything was wrong. Everything looked like stuff out of the late 30’s, early 40’s. _‘Alden, where the hell are you? This is bullshit. If you’re pranking me you’re dead. This isn’t funny.’_

_'Where am I? I’m where you told me to stay. What do you mean prank? I wouldn’t while on mission.’_

_‘_ _Get back to the jet, Alden. Get the others. We have a problem.’_

_‘What do you mean? What happened?’_

_'Portal. Go get dad and pop and Bucky. Hurry!’_ After that she blocked him out to think clearly.

‘So I went through some fucking portal and ended up in the 40’s-ish. I need to change.’ Leigh was the type of person to try and be prepared for anything. She always had a change of clothes only problem was they were summer clothes, mid-thigh shorts and a tank top. At the moment her battle suit would probably keep her warmer with its long bottoms and elbow length sleeves but she can’t wear it at the moment. Yes, the black color of it would help with stealth but she might draw attention still for the form fitting design and low V-neck. Not as bad as widow’s but still not good for this time period. She changes into her tank top, a dark navy blue color with a T.A.R.D.I.S. surrounded by weeping angels, and her jean shorts, soft blue with a spiked black belt. She stuffed her uniform in the small waist bag she had her change of clothes in and strapped it over her shoulder. It usually went around her waist during battle sort of like a fanny pack but could convert to a purse when the size was adjusted. She walked out of the alley cursing herself for not having a jacket. With nowhere else to hide something she took her smallest gun, a palm size pistol with all the power Tony Stark could muster (which was a hell of a lot!), and put it in her bra, safety on of course. Leigh was a very, very busty girl. She was also a little curvy. With her DDD bust she had no problem hiding the pistol. She decided it was time to connect to Alden again.

_‘Leigh, Leigh, Leigh, Leigh.’_ She rolled her eyes as she kept walking. He did this every time she blocked him out until she tuned back in and responded. Annoyed she yelled in his mind.

_‘WHAT?!’_

_‘_ _Thank god. Are you okay?’_

_‘_ _Yeah, what did they say I should do?’_

_‘Buck said to find the theater and he’s sorry for what you’ll but you need to go to the theater. He won’t tell me anything, so don’t ask. He also said that he loves you and that of course you have your_ Doctor Who _shirt. Don’t ask.’_

_‘_ _Ummm, okay’_

_‘_ _are you going?’_

_‘Yes I’m going. I’ll keep the connection but please stop talking to me now or I will block it.’_

_‘What if I block it?’_

_‘I could get into trouble and need help but can’t get any because you cut the connection.’_

_‘Point. Good luck sis. Be careful.’_ Alden stopped talking to her and she hunted for the theater, not bothering to hide the smile form her brothers concern. A little long after she found it but was drenched by the time she reached the ally next to the building. She didn’t make it farther than the alley because she froze at the sight of a man with a woman in his arms kissing in said alley. She couldn’t breathe, all she wanted to do was look away but she couldn’t. “James?” she breathed just loud enough to be heard.

Bucky startled and just looked at her. “Can I help you?” he said rudely.

“Sorry, I thought you were someone else.” Leigh said, she sounded broken. She turned to walk away but only made it a couple steps before she collapsed. Shaking from the chill of the rain and the unshed tears she refused to let loose. She’s close to slipping into unconsciousness. Warmth seeps through on her arms and she vaguely processes the word ‘hospital’. “No, no, no hospital, no I won’t go!” Leigh says softly but sharply in the voice she learned from Steve, his Captains voice. She can feel the person holding her hesitate but then heard them say they will take her with them. The person begins to walk and that’s that last she remembers for a while.

 

 


	2. Alden pov

**_ Alden POV _ **

When Alden got back to the quinjet he expected to see anger and worry. What he didn’t expect was to see that anger directed at themselves. The worry didn’t seem like it was about her well-being. It was like they knew this would happen. “You knew. That’s why you were acting weird before we left.” Everyone just looked at him. “Where is she?” they said nothing and he was getting angry. “Tell me now!” he was yelling, a lion growl came out. He could feel the shift.

“You need to calm down. You shift.” Natasha said softly.

“Right about know I really don’t give a shit. You knew and said nothing, are still saying nothing.”

“Alden, listen.” Steve started but was cut off.

“No you listen. Before you and dad took us in all we had was each other. Mom died while she was giving birth but told the doctors to save us first if something went happened. We bounced around from family to family because no one wanted mutants for kids. We found out who our real father was when we were 7 and it wasn’t the abusive asshole we ran away from when we were 4. We found out the great Tony Stark was our father, which explained Leigh’s brown hair and brown eyes and her intellect. I took after our mother. We wanted to find you but were told it was a bad idea, that you were selfish, self-centered and never would except us. We were 7 being told that constantly which made us believe it. Then two years later you two came in to adopt a child and were refused. We heard you came and went nuts that they refused you seeing as you actually were our dad and we still didn’t have a home. Leigh started breaking everything with her telekinesis and I turned into a rhino and went on a rampage. That’s when they called you. Yes you took us but for a while all we had was still just each other. I need her back. Where is she?”

“1943” Bucky said.

“What?” Alden breathed.

“January, 1943.” Alden just stared. “If you can connect to her tell her go to the theater and I’m sorry for what she’ll see. Tell her I love her, please.” Bucky looked about ready to cry.

“Sure.”  Alden said, after a few minutes he got through and re-laid the message. When that was done everyone went to look at the machine.

Tony took one look and knew this would take a while to fix. “I’m going to need to bring this to the lab to get it working.” Tony said.

“I’ll call Hill.” Natasha said passing Clint as she left.

“What’s the plan, Captain?” Clint said seriously.

“We wait that’s all we can do. Help her when and how we can. Get the machine working and able to return and get her home.” Steve turned as Natasha walked in.

“Pick-up’s on its way eta 20 minutes.” She turned and glanced at Sam who seemed to be playing with the machine. Sam stopped soon after seeing her look. “Sorry got curious.”

When the transport got there Steve, Tony, Bucky and Alden refused to let anyone touch the machine. The 4 of them moved and reassembled the machine on the larger quinjet, Alden became a gorilla and Tony had his suit. Clint flow the machine back to the tower, not trusting S.H.I.E.L.D. to bring it straight to them. Once there they got to work on bringing her home.


	3. Leigh pov

**_ Leigh, January 4th, 1943 _ **

Leigh wakes up slowly and in a really uncomfortable bed. That puts in alert because that was wrong. Her bed was like a cloud, not a cinderblock. She starts to freak out a little when she opens one eye slightly and doesn’t know where she is. When she feels a hand on her shoulder she swings and hits the person in the face, she was going for the chest but the person must be short, and scrambles off the bed and into the corner. She doesn’t realize until she goes for her gun that her clothes had been changed and she’d been unarmed, but she still had her bra and panties so that’s good right. The body she hit started to get up, she was about to attack the person until she realized who they were and horror washed over her. Small Steve Rogers stood on the other side of the bed holding his blackening eye she caused. She gasped and rushed over. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry Pop. God. Fuck, what am I going to do? Ice. I can get ice. Do you have ice? Damn that’s swelling fast!” Leigh was rambling, something else she got from her dad.at that moment Bucky came in to see if Steve was hungry.

“You’re up. Why are you… god Steve what happened?” Bucky rushed over and moved Steve’s hand. “I was gone less than an hour.” 

“She might’ve hit me, but it was an accident. She woke up and was freaking out, I made the mistake of touching her shoulder and she swung.”

“Why was she freaking out?” Bucky was still talking to Steve.

“She has a name and a voice and can talk for herself. Where the hell am I and why am I here?” Leigh felt bad for hitting her dad but at the moment she was too pissed to care.

“Okay fine what’s your name?” Bucky asked with a glare.

“Oh no, answer the questions in order.”

“Seeing as I asked one first, by all means answer.”

Leigh wasn’t used to being on the receiving end of Bucky’s icy side, she could usually melt it away and when she couldn’t he would go to the gym until it melted on its own. “Fine, I have no clue where I am and didn’t know who had me, after being kidnapped countless times I freak out. Only difference is usually I’m tied or cuffed to a chair and when hands are placed on me let’s just say it’s not for comfort and it’s never pretty during or afterwards.”

“Kidnapped?” Steve sounded shocked.

“Is that why you had the gun?” Bucky asked sternly.

“Nope my turn, where am I and why am I here?”

“You’re at our apartment. You collapsed on the side walk a little over four days ago and again freaked out when I said hospital. You had a bad fever and slept restlessly the whole time.” Bucky said evenly.

“You’re in my room I took the couch, but it’s okay. You were sick and probably too tall to fit.” Steve said shyly rubbing the back of his neck. Leigh smiled a little because she remembers countless time s crawling into her dads’ bed with them after a bad nightmare.

“Leigh.”

“What?” Bucky asked.

“My name is Leigh. L.E.I.G.H. it’s a weird spelling but my dad insisted.” She said smiling at Steve. “And yeah thanks. Even in the orphanage I had a hard time fitting on the coughs and beds. Being 5’10 is not easy sometimes.”

“You’re 5’10, that’s taller than Bucky, only by an inch by still.” Steve seemed so amazed by this. “Wait, orphanage?”

“Nope next question was kidnapping. I have been taken by a number of people for a number of reasons, same with my twin brother. Sometimes were we taken together, sometimes not, and sometimes at the same time but by different people. Usually when my brother and I are taken together we can get ourselves out. I can get myself out most of the time but my brother had a little more trouble. Our dads usually had to charge in and get us out if we don’t manage in three days. They would come in sooner but we get upset and think they don’t think we can do it ourselves so that’s the agreement, three days then they can come storming in. I swear we have the two most overprotective dads in the history of over protective dads.”

“Well if you guys get taken a lot I’d say it’s justified.” Steve said with a smile.

“Wait, you have two dads, two? But I thought you said you had a mom and that you grew up in an orphanage. You’re not ashamed that you have two dads?” Bucky asked shocked.

“Questions in order, so yes that’s why I had the gun. I would have had more weapons but I really had no way to conceal them. My bra was the only place and that gun was the only one available that would fit.” Both Steve and Bucky blushed at the mention of her bra. “Aww, you guys look soooo adorable when you blush.” She said in a tone you would use talking to a little kid. “It’s okay my dads would too. I might be 21 but in their eyes I’ll always be the little 9 year old they took home from the orphanage. Speaking of which, this will answer your remaining questions. But there might be more after.” Leigh took a deep breath. “My mother died while giving birth to me and my brother. She told the doctor to save us first if anything went wrong. Well there was a complication. I was already out but my brother was stuck. My mother told the doctors to save him first. As they were trying to get him out her heart stopped. She was gone and we were left with her abusive boyfriend. He didn’t want us but he took us anyways. On our birth certificates our names are slave one and slave two. The doctors and nurses thought it was a joke, but those were our legal names for years until we ran away at age 4 and taken in by the orphanage. They couldn’t change our names though because they didn’t have any rights too. 5 years later out biological dad and his husband came to adopt a child and found us. They changed our names to Leigh and Alden. Before you ask, our father slept around a lot before he met our dad. He accidently got a woman pregnant and our father never knew until he adopted me and Alden. And I would never be ashamed of my dads just because they were two men. It shouldn’t matter. Love is love after all.” Bucky and Steve were in a stunned silence, staring at something just over her shoulder. “Something’s floating isn’t there?” they nod and she holds a hand out in front of her palm up until the picture frame lands in it. Steve and Bucky follow it with their eyes.

“But…What?”  Bucky says after another minute of silence.

Leigh takes a heavy breath. “Damn and I was doing so good controlling it. Great! Just fucking great! Loony bin here I come. Excuse me for a moment.” they don’t say or do anything, just stare at her. _‘Alden is you there?’_

_‘LEIGH!!! Oh my god you had me so worried! Are you okay? Buck and pop say you are but I hadn’t heard from you. What happened?’_

_‘Apparently I was sick for a few days and slept the whole time. Bucky and Steve took care of me but I got a problem. They got me worked up and I made a picture frame float and I don’t know what to do I don’t want to be in a padded room.’_

_‘Hold on!’_

_‘Hurry.’_

“What are you doing? Excuse you where?” Bucky broke through her mind.

“You can’t leave. It’s not safe.” Steve says and Leigh gets defensive.

“I’m not a monster or a freak. I’m not dangerous unless I need to be.”

“That’s not…”

_‘Leigh?’_

“Hold that thought.” Leigh held up a finger to cut Steve off. _‘What up got, Alden?’_

_‘They say to just talk to them’_

_‘Really? Um okay I’ll give it a shot.’_

“You were saying?”

“I didn’t mean you’re dangerous, I meant that the world wasn’t safe for you.”  Steve said calmly. She doesn’t know why she’s surprised. Her fathers had always been excepting. It helped they’re friends with the X-men, but now she sees it had nothing to do with that. Her surprise must have shown on her face because Steve and Bucky’s looks are sad for a moment. “I take it not a lot of people are excepting of you.” All she can do is shake her head.

“Shame. A pretty dame who doesn’t seem to be very lady like with an awesome power, someone could have a lot of fun with that.” Bucky says with a smirk.

“Oh baby, that was just a picture frame that’s nothing and you have no idea how non lady like I can get. Not yet anyways.” Leigh says seductively and loves the way Bucky’s eyes darken. She only remembers Steve’s there when he clears his throat awkwardly and blushes fiercely. Leigh has to fight her own blush when she realizes she said what she said in front of one of her dads. “So do I have to stay in here or can I explore a little?”

“Oh, yeah I’ll show you the apartment. I also want to get some ice for my eye.” Steve says and stands.

“I am really sorry, it’s just reflex at this point. By the way where’s all my stuff?”

“In my room, you can have it later. Also Steve bought you some clothes because you probably don’t want to keep wearing mine.” Bucky said nicely with a hint of a smirk.

“Depends on what he got me. I’m not a dress fan, I like pants. I’m weird, sue me!” she got up and walked passed Bucky with a smug look because yes she was taller than him and he obviously wasn’t used to it and really hated it. She nudges his shoulder and winks as she walked out. Bucky followed right behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not sure when the next update will be. i have it written but it all depends on when i have a chance to type it. thank you so much to everyone who has left a kudo.

**Author's Note:**

> i finished this chapter but have to start getting ready for work so the next chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow. thanks to the readers who have left kudos. i honestly didn't think anyone was going to like this so thank you so much.


End file.
